Esa noche prometi
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: James va a tener que tomar la decisión de quien quiere de verdad a Logan o Katie mientras que Carlos y Kendall estan descubriendo sus sentimientos mutuos Kenlos/Kogan/Jatie/Jogan


Todo empezó en el apartamento 2J, Kendall y James se encontraban en el sillón viendo un partido de hockey, ambos se encontraban pensativos y no lo lograban enfocarse como se debía, de repente el chico rubio apagó el televisor haciendo que el castaño lo mirara seriamente, sabia de que iban a hablar pero no quería tocar el tema para nada, habían prometido jamás en la vida comentarlo en especial cuando estuvieran con los demás pero Kendall no aguantó mas y se abalanzó sobre James quedando ambos a una distancia muy corta, el castaño solo enrojeció mirando fijamente al rubio.

―P-prometimos, no hablar de eso, por favor no me obligues― Comentó James desviando la mirada de los ojos verdes de Kendall

―Tenemos qué hacerlo, quiero que entre nosotros todo vuelva a la normalidad― Dijo Kendall dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para calmarlo― Se que lo nuestro no funcionó pero no significa que me lleves al olvido

―No puedo hablar contigo, aun hay cosas que no he resuelto todavía― Confesó James alejándose solo un poco ― Cuando terminamos, esa noche Logan me hizo saber que yo le gustaba

Kendall sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, no conocía la razón del porqué, solo pasó, al instante vio como James se le acercaba y besaba sus labios apasionadamente, el rubio estaba confundido pero percibía el simpático olor del desodorante preferido del chico, poco a poco se separaron justo cuando Kendall iba a emitir algunas palabras vio como Carlos y Logan entraban, el ambiente cambio totalmente pasando a ser uno pesado y tenso, los 4 cruzaron miradas, al caer en cuenta de lo que los dos chicos estaban haciendo Carlos arrastró Logan hasta la habitación, el chico pálido lo miró con pesar y se sentó en la cama, Carlos lo siguió e hizo que el pelinegro colocara su cabeza en su hombro.

―Logan, ya esperaste mucho, no deberías estar de esta manera por él, te juro que si le importaras ya hubiera hecho algún movimiento y no estaría besando a Kendall― Mencionó Carlos quitándose su casco y colocando una mano en el hombro de Logan

―Vamos a ti te gusta Kendall, ¿Cómo puedes verlo tan cariñoso con otra persona y estar tan tranquilo? ― preguntó Logan mirándolo fijamente

Carlos solo rio en voz baja y cogió el mentón del pelinegro ― Ni yo lo se, seguro es porque solo quiero lo mejor para él, no quiero verlo sufrir yo lo amo― El latino solo se arrecostó en su cama, ya no conseguía fuerzas para nada, Logan solo se quedó a su lado para ver como se dormía plácidamente.

Logan ya estaba apuntó de abandonar el cuarto, pero se dio cuenta de como Carlos lo aprisionó para que no pudiera salir, el chico se dio por vencido y se acostó a su lado, Carlos sonrió en señal de victoria, tratando de esconder la dicha que recorría sus venas en esos minutos, sin mas el latino le abrazó haciendo que en ambos saliera un suave rubor color carmesí.

― ¿Logan?

―Sí

―No te vayas aun, quédate

―Como quieras Carlitos

Carlos solo se acercó para obséquiale un beso en la mejilla, Logan llevó mas cerca hacia él para que sintiera su calor y viceversa, la cabeza del pálido daba vueltas, para corresponder colocó su mano en la cara del chico, comenzó a acariciar de tal manera que le relajara, el latino le regaló una ultima sonrisa y por fin se dejó llevar por el hechizo de Morfeo, aun se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de la sala los cuales eran causados por Kendall y James.

―K-Ken…

―No hables si no lo consigues, James― Opinó Kendall acariciando el desnudo pecho del castaño el cual se encontraba subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración agitada y artificial

―N-no q-quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, quiero despejarme completamente y esto no ayudara para nada― comentó James apoyándose en sus manos y mirando con pesar a Kendall.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a la habitación dejando atrás al chico el cual estaba confundido, James lo siguió para verlo entrar a su cuarto, el chico castaño repitió su acción llevándose una gran sorpresa, pensó que era algún tipo de alucinación, se frotó los ojos y las dirigió de nuevo a la cama Carlos, se aguaron completamente, salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo y fue donde Kendall, el chico estaba acostado mirando el techo pensativo, cuando sintió que James se tiró encima de él aun con su pecho desnudo enrojeció a mas no poder y lo apartó.

―Haz lo que quieras soy tuyo― susurró James sentándose sobre el rubio el cual estaba aun acostado, Kendall le habló fríamente sin ninguna mostrar ninguna emoción, sabia que lo usaba para distraerse no porque en verdad quisiera― Continua con lo que comenzaste hace rato

―Busca otra distracción James, no quiero ser el juguete de nadie― Levantó Kendall a James dejándolo debajo de él, enseguida saliendo del cuarto, abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación vecina, encontró a Logan y Carlos dormidos abrazándose con sus caras enrojecidas en especial Logan, el chico soltó una pequeña risa para si mismo, cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, estaba tan feliz por ellos, pero había algo que no lo dejaba avanzar ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿No se supone que ya no se volvería a enamorar? No, en realidad era su estomago pidiendo un sándwich, fue directo a la cocina.

Su hermana Katie paseaba por los pasillos, dedujo lo que pasaba mientras corría para encontrar a James en su momento mas vulnerable desde hace mucho lo quería así, en verdad le encantaba él pero sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad, era novio de su hermano, ella no era la clase persona que robaba los novios de otros esta mal, entró y se lanzó a los grandes brazos del chico, se encontraban a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna los alumbraba en ese momento, para el castaño Katie se vio como un pequeño angelito en ese instante.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Katie? ― averiguó James sentándose en el borde de la cama

―Quiero estar contigo te vez mal― comentó Katie llevando su pequeña mano a la cara del chico sentándose en sus piernas― Eres un idiota haz el movimiento primero, sabes que Logan no será capaz

James abrazó a Katie fuertemente, luego le miró tiernamente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima le dijo que si lo haría, la besó en los labios suavemente, la chica no se resistió solo se dejo llevar, separándose del chico escuchó palabras encantadoras pero confusas.

―Mañana quiero verte en el desayuno mi noviecita de chocolate

―Ch-chocolate ¿Q-qué quieres decir? ¿No se supone que a ti te gusta Logan o mi hermano?

―Sí pero te necesito para saber que sienten ellos por mí, Kendall es impulsivo sabes que estallará si en verdad me quiere, Logan tratará de hacer un movimiento― comenzó James besando su cuello― Noviecita de mentira

Katie asintió abrazando al chico seria su novia no importaba que fuera de mentira, estaba tan contenta por fin podría sentir como es estar con esa persona que cada vez que se nos acerca se nos acelera el corazón, James la acostó junto a él, la mimó hasta que se quedó dormida, Kendall entró a su cuarto sin hacer ruido y vio a los chicos apapuchados poco le importaba en realidad ya había pasado tantas veces que ya lo veía normal, tuvo cuidado y se acostó mirándolos a ambos, esperando poder estar así con aquella persona que ama algún día.

Se quedó dormido, la noche para él pasó rápido, llegando así la mañana, él se había despertado muy temprano, meditó sobre esos sentimientos que ayer lo invadieron al abrir esa puerta, sabia que había puesto de excusa de que tenía hambre, eran esos celos que se revolvieron por completo, sabia que Logan era su amigo por ende no podía sentir nada por él… al menos, que quisiera Carlos a su lado ¡NO! De seguro era el calor y el romanticismo invadía la casa por eso se sentía tan sensible.

El chico se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina, al ver que Carlos estaba allí trató de devolverse sus intentos fueron en vano ya que él le vio y le pidió sentarse a su lado un momento, el latino lucia una pantaloneta y una camisa blanca.

―Estas sonrojado Kendall

―No es nada no te preocupes

― ¿Seguro?

―Si, Discúlpame pero debo. . .

Antes de poder moverse Carlos le sujetó fuertemente, el latino no pudo controlar sus acciones llevadas a cabo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, solo quería que Kendall estuviera allí a pesar de todo.

El rubio se soltó volteando a ver al latino con pesar, seguido de eso tomó rumbo a su cuarto en donde encontró al par besándose apasionadamente, estaba sorprendido, pero sabia que lo que James estaba planeando le convendría a él también para saber que sentía por este en realidad, entró calmado sentándose en su cama para comenzar a leer su revista de hockey, Katie se puso pálida, el chico pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella, haciendo que temblara solo un poco, Kendall se río un poco haciéndoles saber que con él no funcionaría.

En la otra habitación se encontraba Logan, ya despierto con su mente ida, no podía olvidar el hecho de ver a la persona que en verdad le importara besándose con otra, en fin se sentía desbastado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Carlos el cual entró de repente con los ojos llorosos, Logan se preocupó así que le hizo una pequeño ademan para que se sentara a su lado.

―Kendall ¿Verdad?

― ¿Qué mas podría ser? ― contestó Carlos abrazándose al chico― Lo quiero pero creo que él a mí no

―Vamos no te desanimes, me encanta ver al chico que es entusiasta, juguetón, a veces tonto― Respondió Logan separándole de él, mirándolo fijamente

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el grito de la señora Knight avisando que el desayuno estaba listo, los dos fueron encontrando a Kendall mirando felizmente a James y Katie, los cuales jugaban en la mesa, Carlos no pudo resistir el impulso y se puso a jugar con ellos, en una esquina Kendall y Logan se encontraban hablando sobre sus sentimientos, el chico pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al escuchar a Kendall expresándose tan abiertamente.

Logan le miró algo preocupado, le preguntó si James sentía algo por él, Kendall lo pensó por unos segundos y lo negó todo para ver el teatro que se montarían ambos en el resto del día, además así se valorarían más cuando ya ambos se confesaran y estuvieran juntos, lo que significaba para Kendall que en verdad quería ver a James feliz y Carlos al lado de él.

Al terminar el desayuno como siempre Logan fue a la biblioteca, James salió con Katie al parque de PalmWoods, él se quedó viendo televisión, cuando menos lo pensó entró el latino, se sentó al lado de él lo más cerca que pudo, Kendall desvió sus hermosos ojos verdes, fingiendo mirar hacia la cocina, Carlos le hizo voltear haciendo que quedaran mirándose mutuamente, el rubio se alejó y corrió a su habitación, Carlos no hizo nada y quedó mirando la tv de manera vacía y lúgubre pensando que había hecho algo mas malo que aquella vez cuando separó a las Jennifer's para poder ir a la graduación con alguna de ellas.

En otro lugar Katie se encontraba discutiendo con James, no sabían la razón exacta pero la idea era fingir un fin de relación exitosa para ver si por fin Logan se animaba a tratar de declararle su amor completamente al castaño, por más que tratara de disimularlo la chica no deseaba terminar con su novio de chocolate, la verdad lo disfrutaba, pero si era para hacerlo feliz con la persona que en verdad tiene que estar con él bienvenido sea.

―Te amo de verdad James― confesó Katie de repente sentándose en el suave césped ― Lo he hecho siempre James, te amo con todo mi ser

El chico se sentó a su lado, la miró algo preocupado, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de ella haciendo que sus mejillas saliera un sonrojo muy evidente y fácil de evidenciar, el chico puso sobre su regazó la cabeza de Katie, empezó a besarla haciendo caer más a prisa las lagrimas de la chica ¿En verdad tendría que acabar? ¿Seria tan idiota de dejar ir lo que en verdad ama?, sí y sí ella sinceramente deseaba que esas respuestas fueran todo lo contrario pero no podía hacerlo, solo quería ver a sus cuatro hermanos alegres, si eso significaba arriesgar ó matar sus sueños lo haría, en igual manera aun le quedaba el póker para saciar su sed de perfección, ganándoles a todos porque ella nunca pierde, buena eso ya era CASI nunca.

―Kate, si quieres no sigamos con esto― mencionó James secando las lagrimas de ella― No soporto verte llorar, mi pequeño Angelito

―No quiero, no te dejaré y me enojaré contigo si lo haces, ya me escuchaste te amo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti― mencionó Katie con su voz entrecortada― Si yo no soy la persona indicada quiero que consigas a la que sí es

James le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, en realidad no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero se sentía bien. . . ¡Jamás! Es como la hermana que nunca tuvo, su asesora personal, su psicóloga a pesar de solo tener 13 años, sabia mucho sobre adolecentes cruzando problemas existenciales, Katie se acercó lo besó viendo por un lado del ojo como logan se detenía a ver la muestra de afecto, El chico pelinegro temblaba, Katie notó esto y luego lo llamó para qué este definitivamente estallara.

― ¡Hey Logan! ¡¿Puedes venir un momento?! ― gritó Katie entrelazando sus manos con las del castaño, pensando que decirle― Yo ansió saber tu opinión acerca de la cita perfecta

―Y-yo no lo sé seguro sería ir al cine, después a cenar y para rematar una caminata por la playa― sugirió Logan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Los ojos de James y Katie brillaron, no conocían ese lado de Logan, el chico se despidió sosteniendo una falsa sonrisa al entrar a PalmWoods no soportó más, soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas dirigiéndose al apartamento, observando que Carlos se había quedado dormido, el chico estaba apuntó de acercarse pero sintió pasos y se ocultó velozmente, era Kendall el cual se dirigió rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios al latino, escuchándose después de eso estas esas dos palabras que deseaba que sus amigos se digieran mutuamente.

―Te amo Carlitos, quiero estar al lado tuyo― Susurró Kendall volviéndole a besar de nuevo

―Díselo cuando despierte― dijo Logan acercándose y acariciando un poco a Carlos

―No podré, huiré como lo hice antes de que llegaras― Dijo Kendall en voz baja mirando como Carlos sonreía en sus sueños, se veía tan tierno, de repente despertó, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran, Logan siguió su camino, ambos chicos ignoraron lo sucedido hace rato, no querían hablar aun de ello, se sentían tan avergonzados que siquiera podían verse tan directamente, hasta que Carlos decidió romper el hielo.

Pidió jugar videojuegos, así pasaron el resto de la tarde riendo y gritando por la emoción que los dominaba en algunos momentos, ya Carlos se sentía cansado ya no podía más, cayó en los brazos del rubio, totalmente exhausto, últimamente el latino se veía sin energía, él lo llevó hasta su respectiva habitación dejándolo caer suavemente en su cama, Kendall se sentó su lado, inesperadamente entró Logan sentándose al costado de los dos mirándolos tiernamente, Logan río un poco para enseguida poner su mano en la rodilla de Kendall.

Cuando el pelinegro le iba a comenzar a hablar al rubio entraron Katie y James, al parecer los dos planeaban salir a algún lugar solos, Kendall quedó algo pasmado, sabía que esto amargaría el resto de su tarde, su noche se colocaría pesada.

―Hermano mayor, saldré con James― Comentó Katie abrazándose al castaño―Seguiremos las recomendaciones de Logie

―Bueno, cuida a mi hermanita y tú cuídate― Advirtió Kendall besando a su hermana en la frente― Diviértanse

―A-adiós, que la pasen bien― Logró decir Logan con una sonrisa cubriendo por completo sus verdaderos sentimientos― No se excedan

Cuando Logan dijo esto los chicos cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, para después saltar rápidamente a los brazos del otro celebrando que su plan estaba funcionando como lo habían planeado.

Katie siguió al chico, los dos juntos llegaron al cine, pero para desgracia de la chica solo había películas de terror, ella las odiaba con toda su alma, pero no le dijo al chico solo asintiendo para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo, aunque no fuera así, cuando empezó la función pudo sentir como un brazo la atrapaba tiernamente, ese gesto le hizo sentir seguridad que no se encontraba sola y que no iba a tener que lidiar con el miedo por si misma.

Las palomitas volaban por todas partes, Katie sollozaba sobre el hombro del chico, a pesar de todo se quedó hasta el final por mas miedo que habitaba en su interior, a pesar de que James no la soltó en ningún instante, cuando los créditos aparecieron la chica corrió rápidamente fuera del teatro, se metió al baño a lavarse la cara, nunca había experimentado tanto miedo y nerviosismo, aunque por un lado se sentía en las nubes, el aroma de James se quedó en su ropa.

James le esperó al lado de la puerta, mientras tanto cogió su celular envió un mensaje a Kendall y Carlos, los cuales estaban en el comedor con Logan, ambos abrieron sus teléfonos, notaron que era una foto de la "feliz pareja", el rubio sabia para que la había enviado así que empezó a hablar sobre ella.

―Que lindos, ¿no lo crees Carlos? ― Preguntó Kendall mostrándole la foto a Logan― Mi hermanita accedió a ver una película de terror con James

―James se tomó una foto junto a ella cuando estaba escondiéndose en sus brazos― Terminó Carlos con su clásica cara de perrito

―Oye ¿no te molesta que este tan cerca de ella? ―Preguntó Logan naturalmente, con algo de enfado en su tono de voz― Si no funciona entre ellos todo cambiaria aquí

Kendall sonrió solo un poco notando como ya el plan de esos dos daba resultados inminentes ―No lo creo, James y Katie son los suficiente maduros, eso jamás pasará― mencionó esperando a que Logan preguntara lo que por fin haría que Carlos saltara a sus brazos

― ¿A ti aun te gusta James? Bueno sé que antes me dijiste que no pero quiero saber si es verdad― dijo Logan mirando fijamente al chico, Carlos solo miraba con atención

― "¡Bingo!" No, me gusta alguien más "haz la siguiente" esa persona es tan especial para mí― afirmó Kendall acercándose seductoramente Logan, el pelinegro no se movió solo quedó allí postrado sabiendo lo que estaba pasando

― ¿Q-quien es? ¿N-no se supone qué es…?― Preguntó Logan siendo interrumpido por un beso del rubio, Carlos se puso su casco y miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Carlos se encontraba emocionado por un lado, en su vida nunca había visto dos personas declararse tan dramáticamente en la vida real, pero escondía una gran tristeza, SU Kendall por fin sabía quien amaba de verdad, sabia que no podría ocupar ese lugar por más que lo deseara, tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlo ir, pero en verdad ¿iba a rendirse sin dar batalla? En realidad sí, era feliz si en verdad él también lo era, después de ver como se alejaron uno del otro se les acercó y ambos los estrechó con toda la fuerza que pudo, Logan aun no encontraba su mente estaba perdida totalmente.

― ¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué tal si los dejo solos? ― comentó Carlos dirigiéndose a la puerta― Vi que Estefany esta sola en la piscina, quiero estar un rato con ella

Logan sonrió asintiéndole al chico, cuando salió el pelinegro miró a Kendall en medio de su confusión volvió a besarlo, el rubio lo dirigió al sofá, iniciando con una serie de caricias que se salieron de contexto, Logan solo le hacia caso a sus hormonas e impulsos, no entendía porque pero se estaba desahogando, aunque también influía mucho que ese era su primer beso y su primer faje.

James y Katie se encontraban en la playa sentados viendo el cielo cubierto por miles de estrellas, lo único que los alumbraba en ese momento era la luz de la luna, la chica se encontraba feliz pero su momento ya había acabado tenia que liberar a James de una vez, se acercó a él y le besó por última vez para después hablarle tiernamente.

―Ojala no fuera verdad, ya reclamé mi beso, se acabó― susurró Katie acariciando el cabello de él― Quisiera que fueras mio

―Siempre lo seré, no importa lo que suceda― recitó James separándose de ella, apretando un poco su mano― Bueno es hora de ver que tan celoso esta Logan

La chica asintió siendo ayudada por el chico, poco a poco se levantaron y caminaron hasta PalmWoods, al llegar encontraron a Carlos comportándose muy cariñoso con Estefany, no es que no fuera cariñoso con todos solo que con ella se estaba excediendo tanto que la tenia entre sus brazos, Katie observó con mucho cuidado dándose cuenta que no le gustaba para nada, James lo sabía que a él nunca le gustó una persona más que Kendall y que era pansexual, Katie jaló a James hasta la puerta del 2J.

James tomó aire, entró junto a la chica mirando como Logan y Kendall se habían dormido uno abrazado al otro, Katie iba a intervenir pero no se lo permitió, la llevó a su cuarto, la acostó en la cama y empezó a desvestirla.

― ¡James basta! Debes controlarte por favor ―gritó Katie con lagrimas en sus ojos― pensé que no te gustaba verme llorar, estas haciendo que ocurra

―Lo siento, es que me sentí mal, pensé que Kendall era mi amigo― comentó James sentándose al borde de la cama

―Si lo es, debe de haber una explicación para esto, sabes lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser, seguro lo hizo para enloquecer a Carlos y no funcionó― concluyó Katie cubriéndose con las sabanas― Esos tontos son los que menos problemas tienen para estar juntos y son los que mas se demoran en estarlo

―Kate en verdad lo lamento, soy un idiota― comentó James cogiendo las manos de la chica, haciendo que la sabana resbalara dejando ver su Bra

―Tranquilo, pero mañana hablaras con Logan y lo aclararas por el bien de ambos― dijo Katie acostándose en la cama del chico― Ahora quiero dormir

―Sé que no mereces estar con una persona tan superficial como yo que se preocupa por su cabello y su aspecto pero. . . ― alcanzó James a decir antes de Katie le dijera "¡Cállate!" a la manera de ella

La chica se montó sobre James, empezándolo a seducir desabrochó sus jeans, bajó su cierre delicadamente, luego sintió como el chico la quitó rápidamente, la envolvió en la sabana, la cargó hasta la cama de al lado y la puso allí suavemente, cuando el chico iba a volver a su cama, la chica jaló sus pantalones para impedir, que él la dejará, lo miró como sabía que el accedía antes todos sus caprichitos.

―Kate, no me hagas esto se supone que ya terminamos no lo volvamos costumbre― Habló James arrodillándose al lado de la cama para estar al nivel de ella―Deja así, no más, gracias por ayudarme

―De nada James siempre estaré allí para ti, como tú lo estarás para mí ― dijo Katie acostándose y dándole la espalda a James― ¿Verdad?

― Sí Kate, lo prometo― terminó James besando su hombro y dirigiéndose a su cama

James se quedó dormido más rápido de lo que pensaba, Katie comenzó a sollozar en silencio, mojando su almohada, de repente vio como alguien entraba, ella secó sus lagrimas, volteó la almohada y se hizo la dormida, cuando puso un poco de cuidado vio que eran dos sombras, la chica tembló al reconocer el olor de la otra persona, unas manos muy suaves la cogieron con la sabana envuelta en ella y la llevó directo a la habitación que compartía con su madre, ella no estaba porque su abuela enfermó y fue Minnesota para visitarla, la chica abrió sus ojos para ver a Logan sonriéndole tiernamente mientras la cubría un poco más.

Katie le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentó haciendo que Logan se sintiera algo incomodo por mostrar su Bra con puntos negros, con blanco la chica río divertida― Oh Logan, eres un tonto muy tierno por eso le gustas a James― Confesó Katie colocando su mano en el hombro de él.

―P-pero ustedes dos. . . Juntos, los vi― trató Logan de hablar pero la sorpresa no le dejaba

―Sí le gustas por eso terminó conmigo, te ama― Habló Katie feliz acostándose de nuevo― Ve por él, quiero ver alegres a los que amo

―Entonces por favor ayuda a Kendall y Carlos― Pidió Logan con su rostro ruborizado

Katie asintió, el chico comenzó a acariciarla como sabia que le gustaba para que se durmiera, al quedar dormida, Logan salió silenciosamente encontrándose con Carlos sentado en frente de la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían, su mente estaba aun choqueado por lo que vio antes de irse, si su cuerpo en ese momento temblaba de emoción pero al mismo tiempo de dos emociones negativas que nunca había sentido en su totalidad, eran rabia, celos, ganas de gritarles cosas obscenas y desaparecer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pelinegro el cual se sentó al lado de él, Carlos en ese momento se sentía con rabia, recelo en cada fibra de su ser, no aguantó más y se dirigió a Logan de una manera grosera y cruel.

―Eres un mal amigo, no eres fiel ni leal, sabias perfectamente que me gusta Kendall y aun así lo besaste― susurró Carlos medio gritando levantándose de su lugar, Logan no dijo nada en su defensa solo asintió viendo como entraba a su cuarto, el pelinegro sollozó, hasta que no pudo más y cayó frente a la puerta durmiéndose allí.

A la mañana siguiente sintió como alguien lo sacudió suavemente haciendo que abriera un poco sus ojos para averiguar quien era el que estaba perturbando su sueño, al ver que era el rubio, se sonrojo completamente quedándose sin palabras, cogió la mano del chico, se sentó frotando sus ojos.

―Logan lamentó lo de ayer, en serio no puedo creer que sea tan impulsivo― confesó Kendall limpiando la cara de Logan

―No tranquilo no importa, me gustó besas delicioso, además fue mi primer beso― afirmó Logan asiendo que el rubio se alejara con algo de culpa en sus ojos

―Soy el peor del mundo, no puedo creer que te lo haya robado― refutó Kendall dando un puño el suelo― Soy el peor de los amigos

―No lo eres, es todo lo contrario me alegra que tú hayas sido mi primero Kendall― mencionó Logan viendo como Katie los veía tiernamente y después corría a la sala

Ambos se colocaron de acuerdo, la siguieron hasta la sala, la acorralaron en la cocina junto al lavaplatos, Logan cogió la manguera para lavar los trastos, Kendall sujetó su hermana fuertemente, el pelinegro apuntó hacia ella y comenzó a mojarla con el agua fría que salía, la chica gritó algo divertida empezando a perseguir los dos por todo el apartamento, James y Carlos se levantaron pero les hicieron caso omiso y se sentaron a ver tv.

―De James quizás lo entienda ¿Pero de ti Carlitos? ¡Vamos! ― Exclamó Kendall colocándose frente al televisor, mirando a los chicos con sonrisa juguetona

―Kendall quítate, no quiero hablar contigo ni con Logan quedó claro― Explicó Carlos con una expresión impenetrable en su rostro―así que ya deja de molestarme

―P-pero ¿Qué error cometí esta vez? ― Tartamudeó Kendall arrodillándose frente a ambos

Pero Carlos lo ignoraba no decía ni una sola palabra lo mismo era con James, Katie se acercó a los dos chicos, saludó al castaño y al latino con el clásico choque de nudillos, luego la chica se limitó a pararse al lado de Logan para ver como Kendall le imploraba hasta el cansancio a los chicos para que les hablara pero ningún ruego o soborno funcionó estaban súper enojados.

―Hermano mayor, Logan salgamos al vestíbulo a hablar solo tengo una sudadera así que no tardaré para que Tyler no me vea― advirtió abriendo la puerta y saliendo

Cuando los tres salieron del apartamento los chicos se limitaron a ver a Katie con algo de confusión, la chica sonrió de forma sarcástica, después cruzó los brazos y lanzó su mirada mas feroz.

―Ayer al llegar con James encontré dos chicos en el sofá― comenzó Katie con su tono de voz sarcástico― ¿Estaban cómodos chicos? ¿La temperatura estaba tan alta que debía quitarse las camisas y jean para solo quedar en bóxers?

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron mirándose mutuamente, recordando lo que pasaba, el rubio junto suficiente valor y le contó a su hermana todo.

―Traté de sacarle celos a Carlos con Logan, no me fue muy bien, Carlos decidió dejarnos solos. Allí comenzamos a acariciarnos besarnos mas de la cuenta, tratamos de detenernos, pero nuestra hormonas nos cogieron ventaja, comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa mutuamente, bueno el resto no te lo contaré. Hermanita en serio no quería que Carlos y James se alejaran de nosotros― contó Kendall con sus piernas temblorosas

―E-era mi primera vez Katie puedes imaginarte tratando de detenerte ante tal estimulo― explicó Logan con la misma reacción del rubio

―No puedo creer que hayan lanzado todo lo que trabajaron por la borda― reprochó Katie enojada― Oye Logan, James me dejó por ti, siéntete orgulloso en verdad te ama, Kendall Carlos es un chico espectacular y divertido deja de herirlo

La chica entró furiosa haciendo que James la mirara con tez triste, el castaño cayó en cuenta de que aun Katie andaba sin una blusa que le diera protección alguna ni escondiera sus Bra, la chica se sonrojó cayendo en cuenta corrió a su habitación, se quitó absolutamente todo se fue a la bañera, se introdujo en ella, se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida, James entró al parecer todos en apartamento se habían bañado, el castaño agitó a Katie para que despertara, ella lo hizo un poco sobresaltada, al verlo rápidamente cogió su toalla y se envolvió en ella cabello y cuerpo notando en el reloj del baño que ya el ocaso estaba cayendo.

― ¿Ya tú y Carlos le hablan a Logan y Kendall? ― preguntó la chica soltando su pelo de la toalla

―No Kate, ambos son unos farsantes, por un tiempo nos hicieron creer que le interesábamos― respondió James saliendo del baño

― ¡Eso no es verdad! Ustedes dos tienen una gran conexión― gritó Katie saliendo del baño― Al igual que Carlos y Kendall

― Quieres decir Kendall y Logan― dijo James cabizbajo ― Sí en verdad lo sintieran hubieran sido capaz de parar

Katie no dijo nada, fue a su cuarto para vestirse algo preocupada no podía dejar de pensar en los chicos, se sentó en su cama pensativa mirando por la venta que daba directo a la piscina de PalmWoods, Kendall y Logan estaban sentados en la orilla como siempre lo hacían charlaban y reían, cuando vio como su hermano se levantaba colocó su plan en acción salió rápido de su cuarto y llamó Carlos enviándolo para la azotea, después corrió a donde su hermano se encontraba, al llegar le inventó una historia fantástica haciendo que fuera a la azotea, la chica lo siguió dejó qué entrara primero y cerró la puerta con llave.

― ¡Katie! ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? ― exclamó Kendall gritando dejándose caer al lado de la puerta

―Un favor, luego me darás las gracias, te amo hermano mayor― respondió Katie haciendo ruido con sus pies par que pensara que ya no estaba allí

La chica se quedó a escuchar lo que su hermano tenia para decirle al latino, primero escuchó una serie de pasos que se volvían mas lejanos, Kendall se paró al lado de Carlos siendo ignorado por él, aun así habló porque sabía que lo escucharía de todos modos.

―Carlos perdón si te herí, pero es que pensaba que tú no me querías, Logan me lo dijo cuando él y yo cometimos el peor error de nuestras vidas sé que no se puede remediar pero lo siento, también es tarde pero me gustas Carlitos, no pude soportar ver que te perdía, ahora que ya me confesé me iré― dijo Kendall dando unos pasos hacia la puerta esperado a que el chico lo detuviera

Pero no fue así, Carlos se quedó allí sin mover ni un musculo aun mirando como el ocaso desaparecía dándole paso a la noche, Kendall se detuvo frente a la puerta, gritó sabiendo que su hermana no se fue y todo el tiempo espió para escuchar los resultados de su plan, viendo que no hubo ningún resultado abrió la puerta y le habló a Carlos desde donde estaba.

―Se supone que le gustas Carlos, el vino hasta aquí por ti, yo sería feliz si la persona a la que amo me dijera que siente los mismo que yo ¿Qué te pasa? ― regañó Katie acercándose a él rápidamente― Somos humanos mas importante adolescentes cometemos errores de ellos aprendemos

―Si supieras qué es ver a la persona que te importa con alguien más― comentó Carlos mirando hacia la piscina donde estaba Logan sentado solo

―Claro que lo sé, pronto tendré que ver a James de la mano con Logan― dijo Katie cabizbaja cogiendo el brazo del chico― Se leal a ti mismo

Katie pasó al lado de Kendall, Carlos corrió hacia él aferrándose de manera posesivamente, el rubio correspondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, después escuchó como Carlos comenzó a hablarle con su voz entrecortada por su llanto.

―L-lo siento

―Yo también lo siento

Carlos lo miró fijamente comenzando a buscar los labios de Kendall, él lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó apasionadamente, ambos no creían que fueran estar besándose el uno al otro pero estaba ocurriendo "gracias Katie" pensaban cuando se separaron viendo el sonrojo del otro.

―Vamos al apartamento― ordenó Carlos entrelazando su mano con la de él y empezando a arrastrarlo

Los dos se dirigieron al 2J al llegar, vieron a James el cual veía tv y Katie enviando mensajes desde su celular, Kendall aclaró su garganta para que notaran que estaban allí, la pequeña sonrió levantándose del sofá.

―Vámonos James, hay que ir a buscar a Logan― dijo Katie apagando el televisor

― ¡No! Celebridades bajo el agua esta muy bueno― replicó James levantándose

―Ya lo puse a grabar, podrás "verlo" cuando volvamos, ahora camina flojo― regañó Katie arrastrándolo a la puerta― De nada hermano mayor, nos vemos

Kendall alcanzó a su hermana, le obsequió un pequeño beso en la frente, ella se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a los chicos solos, Carlos se abalanzó sobre el chico y empezó a besarlo, entre mas lo hacia mas quería meterse en su ropa, el latino llevó a Kendall al cuarto de Katie, corrió la cortina y se acostó en la cama siendo seguido por el rubio el cual lo acostó delicada y tiernamente con un beso, se sentó sobre él e inició besando su cuello, el chico gimió enredando sus dedos en el cabello color oro de Kendall.

―Carlos no lo haré, te amo quiero hacerlo, pero me abstendré― comentó Kendall sentándose al lado de él, temblando solo un poco debido a que estaba al limite

―Pero… ¿Por qué, ambos esperamos mucho por este momento?―averiguó Carlos abrazándolo por la espalda, empezando a besar su cuello

―Ya basta Carlos sabes que allí no… mmm es tan delicioso, pero detente― pidió Kendall liberándose y tumbándolo en la cama aprisionándolo para que no se pudiera mover― No lo hago contigo porque siento que estoy haciendo algo incorrecto

―Y si pudiste con Logan, ese me hace dar rabia estuviste con los otros dos y no puedes conmigo, ¡ahora suéltame! ―susurró Carlos moviéndose solo un poco viendo como Kendall se colocara pálido

―E-es que contigo es diferente yo te amo de verdad, no soy capaz de verte como un instrumento… para complacerme― explicó Kendall besando los labios del latino

Los ojos de Carlos se colocaron vidriosos, quisiera qué Kendall jamás lo soltará, sus labios no se quitaran de los de él y si era un sueño quería morir para vivir en el por siempre, a medida que los minutos se fugaban sin dar aviso alguno, el rubio se acostó, dejó las manos de Carlos libres para que este lo abrazara y pasara su abrigador y reconfortante calor.

Katie, James y Logan estaban abajo, la chica miró hacia su ventana observando que su cuarto había sido invadido, pero no se encontraba enojada en lo absoluto antes se sentía feliz porque unió a su hermano con la persona que en verdad quería e interesaba, solo faltaban esos dos que aun no se hablaban en ese momento, pero que morían por dentro al no encontrarse el uno al otro.

―No sé que hacer con ustedes, fue más sencillo hacer que el "Kenlos" de que todas sus Rushers hablan en internet se unieran― Comenzó Katie con sus ojos llorosos pero conteniéndose y sosteniendo su tono de voz― Carlos saltó a los brazos de Kendall, ahora faltas tú Logan salta a los brazos de James

―No dejaré que este mentiroso sea rodeado por mis brazos― reprochó James haciendo sentir mal al pelinegro

Logan no dijo nada en su defensa, Katie le dio un pellizco a James haciendo que este saltará, la chica le señaló al pelinegro el parque de PalmWoods, el cual se encontraba desierto porque ya estaba obscureciendo, él llevó al castaño contra su voluntad y lo paró al lado del árbol donde habían peleado la ultima vez porque este se atrevió a besar a Camille antes que él, por eso terminó con ella y se negó a que fuera la que le diera su primer beso, guardándolo para ese alguien especial, en ese momento se le vino a la Kendall pero aun así miró James el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados mirando hacia la banca.

―J-James mírame por favor― habló Logan cogiendo delicadamente el rostro del chico dirigiéndolo hacia él― Y-yo tu ya sabes… T-te Amm

―Cállate ni siquiera te esfuerces, tú no me quieres solo mira con la que me saliste― comentó James acercándose a él― guárdalo para alguien mas tonto

―Te amo James, esa vez que te dije que te amaba― dijo Logan acercándose y abrazando al castaño por el cuello―sentí que tocaba el cielo, por fin lo decía porque era cierto, no por obligación

― ¿Es verdad lo que me dices? ― preguntó James abrazando al pelinegro por la cintura― No puedo creer que este cayendo tan fácil

Logan asintió buscando los labios de James, ambos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, Katie miraba desde lejos con sus lagrimas corriendo como locos por su rostro la que estaba caliente y roja de la rabia, vergüenza, corrió hasta el apartamento, directo a su cuarto pensó que ya no habría nadie pero al entrar encontró a Kendall y Carlos cuchichiándose el uno al otro, la chica quedó sorprendida y trató de salir siendo detenida por la voz de su hermano mayor.

― ¿Qué sucede hermanita? ― averiguó Kendall separándose de Carlos― ¿Perdiste en el póker?

― ¡No! Logan y James hicieron las pases y están juntos― respondió Katie tirándose a la mitad de los dos chicos―Gracias a mí

Ambos abrazaron a la chica la cual lloraba con toda su fuerza, Kendall le pidió a Carlos que les dejara solos, él se acercó al rubio para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, acarició la cabeza de Katie y se fue con la sonrisa más grande que Kendall y Katie le hubieran visto alguna vez, la pequeña se aferró a mas no poder a su hermano, este solo la abrazaba y buscaba que olvidara pero no lo conseguía.

Katie miró a su hermano fijamente y después le habló haciendo que el chico se ruborizara completamente ― ¿No hiciste nada pervertido con Carlos? ― preguntó sin censura la chica, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro, en realidad ya no estaba tan mal solo necesitaba hacer que a su hermano se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza, ella río a carcajadas volviendo a abrazar a su hermano tiernamente.

James y Logan estaban besándose de manera muy tentadora y provocadora, solo que esta vez estaban en la azotea, Carlos los fue a espiar para conseguir alguna manera de animar a Katie, de repente los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar haciendo que Carlos solo escuchara con atención.

―Te amo demasiado James―afirmo Logan separándose solo un poquito del castaño sin abrir sus ojos

―Y yo a ti Kate, lo he hecho siempre― mencionó James abriendo sus ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de las palabras que salieron de su boca

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aceptaste estar conmigo por lastima amando a otra persona?! ― exclamó Logan exaltado separándose del chico― Yo no necesito caridad si tú no quieres estar conmigo bien no lo estés

―No, es que quería darte la oportunidad, pero no sabia que la amaba― explicó James tranquilo acariciando la cara de Logan― Lo siento

―No importa, solo hazla sentir especial y no lo arruines― comentó Logan empujando a James hacia la salida

Antes de que James se dirigiera al apartamento, Carlos salió corriendo al escuchar esas palabras tan impactantes, entró hasta donde estaba Kendall, susurró notando que la pequeña ya dormía, el rubio la dejó con mucha delicadeza, cogió la mano de Carlos para salir corriendo del 2J antes que el castaño los viera, cuando llegó fue a buscar a Katie a su habitación viendo que dormía se escabulló al lado de ella, despertando a Katie como le gustaría que algunas vez la hicieran volver de la tierra de los sueños.

La cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, tanto que la chica cuando abrió los ojos en medio del beso se puso como la primera vez que este la besó, ella siguió su juego, pero acordándose de que ya era zona prohibida se separó de él, algo confusa e impactada.

―Dime ¿Y Logan en donde está y qué va a pensar de esto? ― averiguó Katie organizando su cabello

―Kate, cuando él y yo nos estábamos besando en la azotea dije tu nombre― confesó James cogiendo por la cintura a la chica― Él es tan compresivo que prácticamente me rogó que viniera

―P-pero Y-yo quiero verte sonreír junto a la persona que te interesa― comentó Katie tratándose de liberar de los brazos de él

―Esa persona eres tú, que idiota soy por no darme cuenta― comentó James comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica

―J-James que lindo eres― dijo Katie haciéndolo caer en la cama junto ella

Poco a poco James y Katie cayeron dejándose envolver en el calor de sus cuerpos, dándose cada beso como si fuera el último, recorriendo todos los rincones de sus cuerpos vírgenes y desconocidos para ambos sintiendo esa extraña pero deliciosa sensación.

Carlos y Kendall se encontraban en la azotea junto a Logan el que en vez de tener una expresión triste en su rostro tenía una contenta, si James no podía estar con él, el mundo y lo mas importante su mundo no se iba a acabar, el pelinegro se despidió de sus amigos dejando espacio para el romance, el cual fue interrumpido por la chica al entrar tan exaltada cuando estuvo a punto de perder al castaño, ambos chicos entrelazaron sus manos.

―Bien dilo Kendall― pidió Carlos emocionado mirando como se veía el rubio a la luz de la luna

―Ahora que estamos aquí lo haré mas romántico― comentó Kendall arrodillándose sin soltar la mano de Carlos― Con la luna y las estrellas de testigos quiero prometer que yo seré fiel al amor que te profesaré y velar porque nunca se extinga

― ¡Kendall! ― exclamó Carlos antes de saltarle al chico encima, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo― Es lo más lindos que me hayan dicho jamás

Los chicos se besaron de nuevo sellando el trato de amor que se hicieron mutuamente, Carlos no podía estar más feliz, la persona que amaba le prometió estar con él a su lado, siendo alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, como siempre Kendall tomó el liderazgo de la situación colocando al chico debajo de él haciéndole cosas que no debería después de haberle dicho aquellas palabras en el cuarto de la chica, pero su fuerza de voluntad se desvaneció dejando una situación bochornosa a continuación.

Logan se encontraba leyendo un libro de matemáticas avanzada, quería uno de medicina pero se agotaron antes de que pudiera llegar a pedir uno, el único verdadero amor del chico genio era la medicina, uno de sus muchos sueños era convertirse en doctor ó estar con James o con Kendall la verdad, ellos fueron los que le enseñaron a amar de manera sincera, noble sin mascaras.

El chico levantó la vista para observar el cielo estrellado, desde la piscina de PalmWoods con todas la luces apagadas, sin nadie molestando solo la luz de las estrellas y la luna como su linterna para leer, no importaba que daño pudiera hacerle, en ese momento estaba en otro mundo SU MUNDO, de repente vio como Katie y James le regalaban un bello saludo desde la ventana de Katie, el devolvió con entusiasmo y después continuó leyendo feliz su libro.

―Qué bueno es tener a mi lado personas tan especiales como ellos― murmuró Logan con sus mejillas ardiendo pasando la pagina de su libro― En definitiva todos merecen estar juntos y no me interpondré por mas que yo quiera

Así los chicos hicieron sus pactos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, esa noche tan especial, esa noche tan llena de amor la cual ninguno de los 5 olvidaría nunca, en especial Logan, esa noche aprendió sin fin de cosas, como que el amor de verdad existía y las amistad era irremplazable unos de los saberes mas preciados que guardaría en su corazón y mente por toda la eternidad para que le acompañaran hasta morir.


End file.
